a friendly face
by Alicecullen.futuregirl
Summary: edward brakes up with bella.. as a old friend thretends to reviel his bad past to bella.
1. Chapter 1

**hay every one i hope you like this story.**

Chapter 1

(Bella's POV)

"Bella, I don't love you anymore" said Edward.

His words tore through me like a knife stabbing me reputedly in my heart I didn't want to believe him. Yet, his golden eyes looked so serious. It shocked me. A lump in my throat was forming.

"You… you can't mean that" I muttered in between my sobbing sniffles, grabbing hold of his jacket and shaking him slightly.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's over between us" said Edward sternly. Pulling away from me making me fall to the ground.

Edward turned and began to walk towards his car, leaving me alone in the cold pouring rain outside of my house. I watched as he drove away, not once looking back at me. It was killing me. My love had just broken my heart with no reason for it. I laid on the ground looking at the car which just drove of.

"This can't be happening" I cried out loud and repeating it over and over again as tears rushed down my cheeks.

Then Charlie came out side and pulled me inside rubbing my back. As I just carried on staring at the end of the road.

(Edward POV)

God, I'm a horrible monster. I just left her there crying, in the rain no less. But I had to let her go; she needed to be free to be with a human, to be with someone who deserved her. Not like me, not a vampire _a killer_. It took every ounce of strength I had not go running back to her and tell her the truth that it was all a lie. I couldn't even look at her as I drove away because I was afraid, that if I saw Bella looking so hurt and crying, that I could never do what I had to.

The second I arrive at my home Alice came racing out the front door. She clearly had had a vision of what I had done. And I knew I shouldn't of but I had to. It killed me to do it as I love her with all my heart.

"You Asshole!" she screamed at me, as if I wasn't hurt enough.

"Alice, please just leave me alone" I grumped, I didn't want to hear her tell that I was wrong to do that to Bella and I was the love her life ECT. ECT. , because I already knew that already and I didn't want to be reminded of her standing in the rain.

"No, not after what you did" she growled. "I saw it Edward.. I saw it all.. when you left you should of saw her face…"

" shut up Alice.. Shut up, shut up."

I pushed my way past her and went into the house.

"Edward, you broke her heart!" she screamed after me.

Alice just didn't understand I had to do this to protect Bella; it was for her own good. I rushed up the stairs and into my room. Then I slam the door shut and went to my sound system. I grabbed the first CD I could find and put it in the CD player. Then I cranked the volume way up so I could drown out my thoughts and everyone else thoughts. Then I released this was the last song me and Bella danced to.

(Bella POV)

His car was out of sight a sat there in my room looking out the window hoping wishing this was all just some terrible nightmare. And he would come rushing back a scup me into his arms and tell me he loved me... I would do the same back, I squeezed me eyes tight together tears ran down my pale face. It wasn't until I heard the phone ringing inside the house that I got up, and went in inside to answer it.

"Hello?" I said in-between sniffles.

"Bella? It's me Alice" answered Alice in her musical voice. She made me smile just her voice had a bit of Edward in her. Then the pain came back.

"Hi Alice" I struggled to say, I had been hoping it was Edward to calling to apologize, but I knew better, if Edward wanted to talk to me he would just show up in my room, not call.

"Are you ok? Oh, that was a stupid question, of course you're not ok" said Alice. She knew then.

I couldn't say anything because I had begun to sob again.

"Bella?" said Alice.

Still I couldn't speak I was just too caught up in sobbing my eyes out. It hurt so much it felt like I had been punched. I couldn't breath.

"Hang on hang on... Im coming over" she said quickly then hung up the phone I didn't even notice. Until a bit later.

I hung up the phone. The room seemed to be spinning, and I felt light headed. I climbed to my bed and buried my face in the covers.. I slowly pulled off my soaking clothes and replaced them with nice dry ones. Just as I finished changing there was a soft knock on my bedroom door. I didn't even hear the knock from behind me loud tears. I hoped it was Charlie and he would leave soon.

"go away?" I said. I had forgotten Alice said she was coming over. And she slowly opened the door.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind but I asked Jasper to come with me" said Alice as she opened my door.

"Its fine" I lied. _I knew why he came._

First thing Alice did when she came into my room was give me a big tight hug. The next thing she did was pull a box of tissues out of her bag. Jasper stood in the doorway looking as though he felt out of place.

"Come on in Jasper" I sniffled I couldn't even manage a grin. Charlie I could manage, but I hadn't been near boys and I didn't really want to be near boys at then moment..

Jasper walked over to my side and put one of his cold hands on my shoulder. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I felt like Edward, it reminded me of him it made me stop crying but not stop feeling the pain of my broken heart. It was clear that Jasper didn't want to control all of my emotions, because he knew this was no time for that.

"I'm sorry" he whispered looking me straight in the blood shot eyes.

"Don't be. This is my fault" I said staring at the eye not meeting anyone's eyes.

Suddenly Alice voice filled the voice, "Your fault? No this is in no way your fault Bella. This is all Edward doing"

"Please don't say that.. Don't blame him… " I said trying to keep from crying.

"Why? It's true" said Alice heatedly.

"If it is true then he doesn't love me and then maybe…" I couldn't even finish when Jasper interrupted.

"Bella, he loved you and don't you ever think differently" said Jasper with a reassuring smile.

Again another wave of calm washed over me. I gave Jasper pathetic smile and a sign of thanks.

"It's getting late" I sighed. But really I wanted to be left alone

"I can stay if you like" said Alice.

I shook my head

"no. I really just wanted to be alone for a little bit."

"Okay, but if you need me just call me and I'll be here in a flash" she smiled hugging me once more

"I'll be ok" I was lying through my teeth. "I think I'll just go to bed, Jasper would you mind helping me with that?" I asked.

"Here lay down" he said.

I lied down on the bed and felt a wave of comfort and tiredness. With in moments I was asleep. Dreaming about Edward…

(Edward POV)

The music didn't help at all. I could still hear Alice yelling at my through her thoughts. I needed to get out and go run and try to clear my mind. I was about to leave when I heard Esme.

"Where are you going, Edward" she said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Out to go run of while" I answered not looking her in the eyes.

"Edward, you are going to need to talk about this sometime" Esme said, she was right but I didn't want to think about that. Every time I think of Bella I see her in the road.

"Later, I need to clear my mind" I sighed shaking my head trying to get the late image I saw of her out of my mind. As I walked out the door.

Outside the house I could hear Esme's thoughts;

_You still love her. What happened? Why? Go back to her_

No one knew why I did it ,I put my face in my hands, I needed to see her. Even before I had completely decided to go see her I was off running. I stood in front of Police Chief Swan's house in the very spot where I had broken Bella's heart. The house was quite and everyone in it was a sleep. It was a good time for me to slip into her room with no one noticing.

She was so beautiful, yet even in sleep I could tell she was hurt and sad. I stood in the shadows of her room. I watched her chest move up and down as she breathed. She tossed and turned a lot as if no matter how she laid she couldn't get comfortable. The moon light creped through a gap in the curtain shining on a strip of her face, lighting her face up even more, I could see her eye brows kitting together every now and again.

_How could I do this to her…?_

"Edward…why?" she whispered in her sleep tossing and Turing

"I wish I could tell you my love" I whispered back.

After an hour of just watching her I finally managed to make myself leave her again. But before I left I walked over to the head of her bed, bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Good by, Bella. I'm sorry" I whispered as I slipped out her window.

The rest of the night I ran, trying to reason with myself to stay away from Bella. I loved her but if I wanted her safe I couldn't be with her. Not after getting that letter.

**i have done more chapters.. please, please, please review i hoped you liked it **

**xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Bella's POV)

I awoke early, hoping her was watching over me, no luck it was Monday, and a school day. School, the one place I didn't want to be. I quickly got ready for what would be the worst school day in months. I stared at myself in the mirror and saw just how horrible I looked but I didn't care. Charlie had already left for work and I was alone. I made my way down stairs to find a note on the table.

_Bella-_

_I'm going to be working late. Don't worry about dinner._

_Love- Dad_

I sighed and ran my hands threw my hair and began to pour myself some cereal when the door bell rang. Before I could open the door it swung open.

"Morning" beamed Alice as she closed the door behind her.

"hi" was all I could manage to say. I didn't even look at her.

"How are you this morning?" she asked as she looked me over and frowned.

I just shook my head, hanging it to the floor incase the tears came back. I didn't want to talk. Alice put her hand on my shoulder, and sighed.

"Come on we should get you to school" Alice said and then she took me by the hand and lead me out of the house.

(Edward's POV)

When I returned home the only person there was Esme. She was sitting at the piano waiting for me.

"You're finally home" she smiled.

I smiled back and ran my fingers over the cold ivory keys.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Esme asked. Staring at me " you can tell me you know"

"There is nothing to talk about" was the only answer I could come up with. And it sounded a bit agressive

I left her and went up stairs to change for school. It was going to be a long day, I had even thought about ditching school just so I wouldn't have to see Bella. I wanted to see her though, so I had decided that I would go just to see her, even if I couldn't be with her.

Esme didn't say anything as I left the house, but I did hear her thoughts.

_Why? I know you love her. Why hurt her? _

I wanted to tell Esme the answers she wanted but I just couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone, if I wanted to keep Bella safe I would have to keep quiet. I quickly got in to my car. The letter I had gotten last week was still in the Volvo. I pick it up and read it again. Shaking.

_Edward Cullen-_

_Revenge is sweet- Nikolai _

_P.S. I will be watching you… do this and I will keep quiet about your secret_

(Bella's POV)

"Bye Alice" I said as I slipped in my first class of the day. I felt relived to get rid of a Cullen for once, no offence to Alice but I wasn't in the mood fro talking about shoes and make up. And hearing over and over again are you ok.

I move to the back of the room towards my normal sit only to find someone sitting in it. Right when I was about to say something my foot caught a chair and I went flying downward. But instead of hitting the ground I was caught, around the waist, by strong, cold, arms.

_Edward?_

"You're quite graceful, aren't you?" teased a beautiful male voice.

I was upright again but the strong arms were still around my waist. My cheeks burned a bright rosy pink. The arms slid off my waist and I turned to see who had caught me. It was a stunning sight. He had jet black hair that was long in the front and fell over his right eye. His skin was pale, pale like Edward's. His eyes were a strange gold unlike any eyes I'd ever seen. The boy that had caught me, was dressed strange as well, he was wearing tight jeans, a gray shirt, a black blazer, and had a sliver crucifix around his neck.

"Are you alright?" asked the boy staring straight into my eyes.

"I'm fine" I said

By now the room had started to fill up, but I didn't even notice I was still staring at the strange boy who stood before me.

"I'm Nikolai, Nikolai Vardeman" he smiled, he had dazzlingly white teeth.

"I'm Bella Swan" I responded.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella, I just moved here" said Nikolai.

"Oh? Why did you move here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"My parents wanted to move someplace quiet" he said as he took a seat behind my desk.

"Well, Forks is pretty quiet" I smiled and took my seat.

The class went by in a blur; I didn't listen to a word the teacher said. I was to busy thinking about my angel, Edward, I was wondering if he was at school today. It wasn't until the bell rang that I was snapped out of it.

(Edward's POV)

The school was a busy with gossip when I arrived. It all was about some new kid, a new boy to be correct. But I thought nothing of it; I just wanted to catch a glimpse of Bella. But I was running late and the last bell to class rang right as I parked my car. Great, my only way of see Bella right now would be through her friend Jessica's mind. Jessica's mind was dull and boring but it was my only choice.

_Why is it that all the cute ones go for Bella? God, she's not even that pretty. First Mike, then Edward and now this guy. I still can't believe he was able to catch her. He is so cute. He dresses so weird though and that hair. What did he say his name was? _

Jessica mind was so annoying she never focused on anything. What did she mean he caught Bella and who was he? I was frustrated now. I ran at a little quicker then human pace to my first class. But by the time I got there I was still late. Not good

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Cullen" said teacher.

"Your Welcome" I said, I was too frustrated to be nice. Then I sat in my seat.

I took my seat in the back of the room and tried to focus in on Jessica thoughts again.

_What is up with Bella today? She looks horrible, like she's been crying. Maybe her and Edward had fight and broke up. Maybe I have a chance? That would be horrible for me. Mike would probable want to go out with her again… what would I look like if I had Aruban hair like Bella? Maybe boys like red heads now?._

She was so self-centered. I didn't understand how Bella could stand to be around her. The whole time during class I waited for Jessica to talk to Bella but she never did. In fact, when the bell rang Jessica left Bella behind and went off to her next class without her.

(Bella's POV)

Jessica was already gone when I finished packing up. She was probable off to go smooch with her boyfriend, Mike. I sighed and I tear rounded down my cheek. This was the first time ever since I had come to this school that I'd be walking alone to a class. Edward normally walked with me... _ oh Edward._

"Bella? Are you ok?" asked Nikolai.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I wiped away the traitorous tears in my eyes.

"You're crying. What's wrong?" he asked.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me the other day" I said not meeting his strange gold eyes. He was so much like Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He must not be very bright to lose such a pretty girl as you" said Nikolai.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me. He had a prefect smiled it matched his prefect face.

"Here, I'll walk you to your next class" Nikolai said as he gesture towards the door.

"Umm ok, I have history next" I said as I walk through the door. I didn't want to walk with him, nor alone… so I chose him.

We walked in silence, but I didn't mind it was just nice to be walking with someone. Nikolai did even question me on how to get to the history building; it was like he had gone here all year and knew exactly where to go. The only nice thing about today was it wasn't raining, yet. Nikolai moved so gracefully. I barely noticed we had arrived in front of the history building.

"Thanks for walking me" I said as I turned to face him

"It was nothing, Bella" Nikolai said. Smiling at me

The second get to class bell rang.

"Shoot, you're going to be late for class" I said.

I felt bad that I was going to make late on his first day of school here.

"No, I'm not. I have history right now too" he smiled. His eyes felt like they were looking through me.

"Oh" I felt like an idiot, I had assumed he had some other class.

Nikolai held the door open for me, and I quickly walked through, too quickly. I caught my foot on the floor mat and tripped. Yet, again somehow Nikolai caught me.

"Wow, you can't stay upright for very long can you?" he joked as he helped stand me up.

"Thanks again" I muttered as my cheeks turned pink. I was to busy thinking about Edward I didn't think about any think else.

For some reason Nikolai found my blushing comical and chuckled. His chuckling only made me blush more. Edward would have never done that

"Here come on before we are late" said Nikolai, and then he looped arms with me and led me into class.

(Edward's POV)

It was killing me that I wasn't walking Bella to class. I wanted to see her. So I head off toward her normal route to her history class. But before I could get there I was interrupted, by Alice.

"Where do you think you are going?" she said in her harshest tones. Her arms folded, foot tapping the ground.

"Alice, just leave me alone" I mumbled as I brushed passed her.

But, Alice wasn't going to let me get away that easy, I heard her thoughts, she grabbed my arm.

"Edward, no I will not leave you alone. You ended it with her. Now let her go" Alice said softly.

"I just need to know if she is ok" I said quickly and weakly.

"God, are you stupid Edward? You broke her heart of course she isn't ok. She is a mess" Alice roared. Alice's eyes filled with Bella's pain.

"Alice… I didn't want to hurt her" I whispered holding my head in my hands.

"It's to late for that Edward, just please stop left her go. Don't mess with her head, she can't take it" Alice pleaded.

_I knew she was right but I couldn't._

"But…" was all I could say before Alice interjected.

"Edward, just go to class, leave Bella alone" as Alice said this the final bell rang.

I head off in the direction of my class, knowing I would have still wait to see Bella with my own eyes. For now I would have to settle for the minds of Mike and Jessica if I want to see her. I decided Mike was my best bet.

_Who is this new guy with Bella? Has she been crying? Maybe Jessica is right, her and Cullen broke up. I wonder if it's too soon to ask her out. Oh wait damn it I'm still dating Jessica. Hey wait is the guy linking arms with Bella. Maybe she is over him already.. Naa she loves Edward he probably broke her heart. God I hate that Edward._

My mind was racing, Bella was with another guy. Suddenly I wanted to know who he was and what his intensions were with Bella.

"Mr. Cullen, please answer the question" said the teacher.

I hadn't been paying attention so I had to read the teacher mind for the answer.

_1,398 cm, he wasn't paying attention again. Just for once I'd wish he'd listen._

"1398 centimeters" I sighed.

The annoyance played clearly across the teachers face and she was forced to say I was correct like normal. I spent the rest of the class waiting to the bell to ring. I wanted to see her. I didn't care what Alice said besides I wasn't going to talk to her, I just needed to see her. To know that somehow she would be ok, with… without me.

(Bella's POV)

Nikolai was weird and that something strange coming from a girl who just yesterday was dating a vampire. But at least Nikolai was talking to me unlike everyone else today. It was like I had a contagious disease. I had begun to wonder if everyone knew that Edward and I had broken up. The thought brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella, are you all right?" asked Nikolai, in this class he to the right of me.

I sighed and smiled "I'll be ok". I was kind of fed up with saying that now,

Nikolai was so nice to me and we barely knew each other.

"So… where you move from?" I asked causally.

"Up state, New York" said Nikolai as he spun his pencil on the desk.

"Did you like it there?" I asked.

"Not really. A friend of mine died and I've hated it there ever since" he sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said automatically after hearing about someone dying.

I turned back to my history book. I suddenly felt bad; I had clearly brought up a tender subject for him. It seemed like I couldn't do anything today but bring myself into more despair. Tears began to build in my eyes I had to get out of here. I raised my hand to get the teacher attention.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" asked the teacher.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked. Keeping the tears back for a few more minuets.

The teacher only nodded. I quickly rushed out of the room and out into the now pouring rain. Of course it had to be raining, and of course I had to have forgotten my coat in Alice's car and my umbrella back in the class room. But right now I didn't care I had be desperate to get out of there, to be alone. By now the tears were rolling freely down my cheeks. it was ok to cry in the rain.

"Bella?" called the familiar voice of Alice. I wiped the tears away but she probably saw them.

I turned to see her; she had a sad smile on her face and look as though she were worried.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked stupidly.

"I had a vision and saw you crying out here" she said and moved so that I was standing under her umbrella too.

"Alice, he said he didn't love me" I said as I burst into full blown sobbing.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry" she said, as she hugged me. "I know he does"

I sobbed in her cold arms until I didn't have any tears left.

"We should get back to class. Are you going to ok enough?" asked Alice.

I nodded and walked back in the history building. My clothes were pretty wet and I was shivering. As I took my seat, Nikolai turned towards me.

"I guess it would be silly to ask if it is raining out" he said and gave me another of his prefect smiles.

I couldn't help but smile at his comment, though normally I would get annoyed. Right now I was just glad someone was talking to me. The rest of class I finished reading the chapter in the history book we had be assigned.

(Edward's POV)

When the bell rang I was the first out the door, I was very anxious to see Bella. I was almost out of the building when a strong hand grabbed me.

"Alice doesn't want you near her" said Emmet. Repeating the conversation me and Alice had in the corridor.

"Emmet, just let me go I have to see her" I roared. Fighting with him.

A few students began to stare at us, so Emmet pulled me out of the building.

"No" he shouted in my face.

"I need to see her" I wimpered.

More people began to stare at us.

"You have hurt her enough" said Jasper; he was walking over to us with Alice right behind him stairing at me. I herd her so I shook my head.

"Edward, please, go to class, go home, go hunt, just leave her alone. After all you don't love her" Alice's voice was dark and filled with rage.

I stared at her in shock as did Jasper and Emmet.

"That's what you told her. Didn't you?" Alice asked already ready knowing the answer.

"Edward is that true?" asked Jasper in a confused tone, he could feel that I still loved Bella and didn't understand. I didn't any more.

I looked away from my family's eyes, I was ashamed. I did love her I did.

"Yes, I don't love her anymore" I lied so quietly that only my family could hear.

Suddenly I felt a sharp sting across my cheek. Alice had just slapped me. She looked madder then I had ever seen her before.

"Why are you lying?" she yelled. 2why Edward what aren't you telling her... Or us?"

I said nothing I just stared at her. I couldn't say anything, not if I wanted Bella safe.

"Come Alice we all are going to be late for class. Let's go" said Jasper gently as he slowly tugged her arm in the direction of their next class.

"Just leave her alone" hissed Alice as she left with Jasper.

Emmet walked me to class to make sure I didn't make until unnecessary stops.

All I wanted was to hold her again.

(Bella's POV)

It had stopped raining when class ended but I was still wet and cold. The weather outside wouldn't help much either, it had gotten cold out.

"Bella, wait" called Nikolai as I headed for the door of the class room.

"Here take my blazer" he said and held out his jacket to me.

"But won't you be cold?" I asked.

"I'm not soaked and already shivering, take it" Nikolai gave me yet another of his prefect smiles.

"Thanks" I said as I slipped the blazer on. It smelt funny and felt it to I was used to Edwards soft jumpers.

"Looks good on you" said Nikolai.

I smiled I couldn't help it he was just so sweet.

"What class do you have next?" asked Nikolai as we walked out of the history building and into the cold outside air.

"Trig and you?" I asked in curiosity.

"Biology II, looks like I won't see you again until lunch, I have Trig after Bio" he replied.

"I guess so, thanks again for the jacket, I'll see you at lunch" I said and headed off to the math building which was the opposite direction of the science building. I was half way to the math building when Rosalie, of all people, stopped me.

"Bella, I wouldnt go that way if I were you" she cautioned in a kind voice.

Even though everyone else in Edward's family love and accepted me Rosalie still didn't like me very much. I could just tell.

"And why is that?" I asked, suddenly wondering why she sounded so kind.

"Because Edward is outside of the math building still and unless you want to feel you heart shatter, again, its better that you come with me" said Rosalie.

The idea of seeing Edward after what he said brought tears to my eyes. I missed him so much. But I didn't think I could face him after what had happened.

"Oh god, please, don't start crying" Rosalie said, staring at me as if the very idea of me crying was making her sick. But she hugged me slightly, nothing like Alice's big hugs.

I quickly wiped away my tears and followed Rosalie who had already began to leave. She led me behind a few buildings and to the back entrance to the math building.

"Don't thank me. I only did this because Emmett asked me to" and with that she left.

Emmett asked her to, that explains her suddenly and unfounded kindness towards me. The rest of my classes until lunch went by in a hazy blur. No one talked to me, I felt so lonely. When the bell for lunch rang I suddenly realize that I had no one to sit with at lunch. None of my friends outside of Edward's family had talked to me, so I didn't want to sit with them and be ignored. Then my other normal option, sitting with Edward and his family, was no longer an option. I was outside staring at the lunch room when I started to cry again. Everything in my life had suddenly changed and it was killing me. All I wanted was Edward.

(Edward's POV)

I was in no mood two sit through monotonous classes but currently I had no choice. I couldn't focus only anything, my mind keep coming back to Bella. I miss her, I wanted to see her, but with my family out to make sure I left her alone. I would have to see her through the minds of her friends until lunch. Yet, to much of dismay no one talked to Bella. Once the bell for lunch rang I raced out of the class to see Bella.

"I don't think so" said Emmett, who was waiting for me outside of the classroom.

"Emmett, just…" Emmett interrupted me before I could finish.

"Jasper is right; you have already hurt her too much"

I didn't expect this from Emmett, Alice and Jasper; yes, but not from Emmett.

"Come on, let's just go to lunch" sighed Emmett. Staring to walk off.

Though I wanted more then again to run and find Bella, I followed Emmett in the lunchroom to our normal table. I sat down and scanned the room for Bella, but she was no where in sight.

"Edward, I'm going hunting to night want to come?" asked Rosalie.

Currently Rosalie was then only person who wasn't upset with me.

"Sure" I whispered, still looking for Bella.

I began to wonder if she had gone home, because I highly doubt she would stay out in the pouring raining.

(Bella's POV)

"Bella?" came the sweet and tender voice of Nikolai.

God, why did he keep catching me crying? I turned to face him the tears still rolling down my cheeks. Nikolai face looked somber at the sight of me crying. Slowly he lifted his hand and touched my cheek. His touch was cold and icy just like Edward's which only made the tears worse. Then with his thumb he pushed the tears away from my face.

"Don't cry, Bella. It doesn't suit you" he whispered as his hand slide back down to his side.

I stared into his strange golden eyes. Gradually I stopped crying and he smiled.

"Shall we go inside and get out of this rain?" he asked but he didn't wait for me to respond, he took my hand and led me into the lunchroom. I didn't argue.

As soon as enter the room all eyes were on us. It was like everyone had been waiting for Nikolai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Edward's POV)

I decided I would check Jessica mind, maybe I had missed Bella tell her she was going home.

_Oh my god. There he is. He is so hot. No way is that his jacket on Bella. Wait are they holding hands. Bella is so lucky, first Cullen now this hottie. It's not fair. _

I looked towards where Jessica was staring to see Bella. She was soaking wet from the rain out side. I smiled to myself; even wet Bella was still beautiful. Then I saw that Jessica was right. Bella was wearing a jacket that wasn't her own and she was hold hands with a boy. The boy was facing a different direction so I couldn't see his face only the back of his jet black hair. Suddenly I wanted to rip him to shreds just for touching my Bella.

"Edward?" Alice wandered seeing how angry I looked confused.

She followed my eyes and found the source of my sudden anger.

"Who does he think he is?" I growled. Clenching my fist.

Slowly the boy turned and I got a look at his face. Even after all these years I knew it instantly, it was Nikolai. My body went rigid, he was here, and he was with Bella.

"I don't believe it" I snarled under my breath.

Nikolai caught my eye and smiled.

"Edward?" asked Jasper as he shook my shoulder.

I didn't respond I was to busy watching my past come back to haunt me.

(Bella's POV)

I hadn't had this many eyes on me since the first time I sat with Edward at lunch. My eyes immediately went to Edward's table; it was a habit that wouldn't be easily broken. Edward was staring not at me but Nikolai and he look furious and shocked all at the same time. Then I looked at Nikolai and saw a faint smile pass over his lips.

"Where shall we sit?" asked Nikolai as he gazed into my eyes.

"Umm… wherever, I don't care" I said, slightly hurt at the game they seemed to be playing silently to one another.

Nikolai still hadn't let go of my hand. He led me to the nearest opened table. Which happened to be near Edward.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"No, what about you aren't you hungry?" I asked the same question back.

"No, not really" he smiled, and I smiled back, I couldn't help it his smile was infectious.

By now he had let go of my hand, but was staring straight into my eyes. I suddenly felt strange and had to look away from him, but the place I looked wasn't where I wanted to. I was looking right at Edward and he was staring right back at me. Into my brown eyes.

"Edward" I whispered, I knew he heard me because he looked away.

Edward looking away hurt me just as deeply as when he said he didn't love me. My eyes filled up with tears and I ran out of the lunchroom into the rain. I kept running but tripped and hit the ground hard.

"Bella, are you hurt?" asked Nikolai as he came jogging up to me.

I shook my head. But tears flooded down my face. Nikolai slowly helped me back up to my feet. I was still sobbing. Then Nikolai did something unexpected he pulled me gently into his chest and held me as I sobbed.

(Edward's POV)

I watched Bella as Nikolai pulled her to an empty table. It was killing me not to just run over to them and pull Bella away from him. But I currently didn't know what to do. He said he wouldn't hurt her, but I was still worried. For now I would just listen to his thoughts.

_She looks so much like my beloved Scarlet. I wonder if she is hungry. Me hungry? Why that's almost funny, of course I'm not hungry but I am thirsty. I will have to hunt tonight. She has a lovely smile. Why did she look away? Oohh she smells so good, Edward did well with her. To bad she is mine now._

Bella was looking directly at me; I could see the pain in her eyes. I had to look way to keep myself from running over to her and promising her that I would never leave her again. Suddenly her scent stung me. And it burnt my nose. I looked up to see her running out of the lunchroom with tears pouring down her cheeks. Then I watched as Nikolai jogging after her.

"What was that about?" asked Emmett, he too had notice Bella's dramatic exit as well so did half the lunch room as it suddenly went quiet and the whispers started up.

"Maybe Bella's new boyfriend said something that upset her" said Rosalie, debility saying that to hurt me more.

I sent her a glare.

"It was just a joke Edward, and why do you care you don't love her?" Rosalie said.

I hated that I had to keep this lie going.

"I may not love her, but it doesn't mean I don't care about her" I growled back.

Then I got up from the table and stormed away. I could hear Alice thoughts as I left.

_Edward, please, no, just let her go. Don't hurt her any more than she already is._

I headed toward the exit but Jasper garbed my arm.

"Let me go" I hissed and yanked my arm away.

Jasper followed me out. But once I was outside I stopped dead in my tracks. There in front of me was Bella hugging Nikolai. The anger swelled inside me, I was ready to burst. Nikolai shouldn't have been any where near her let alone hugging her. I quickly read Nikolai's thoughts.

_Poor thing he really must have done a number on her. God, she smells so good just like Scarlet. I would never have hurt Scarlet like this, even if it was to protect her. I would have changed her to protect her. Now he has lost her._

I wanted to kill him. But I wanted to get Bella away from him more.

"Are you going to stop lying yet?" asked Jasper.

"Just leave me alone" I roared and then I pushed him away into some lockers.

(Bella's POV)

I felt strange in Nikolai arms, I couldn't place the feeling I was having. I was still sobbing when I heard someone yelling.

"Just leave me alone"

I knew instantly the voice, it was Edward. There by the lunchroom door was a furious Edward pushing Jasper into my locker.

"Bella?" whispered Nikolai.

Suddenly I remember I was still being held in his arms. I looked into his golden eyes and unexpectedly felt sick. Maybe it was the guilt I was feeling or the fact that I had been spending lot of time out in the pouring raining getting soaked to the bone.

"I think I need to go to the nurse's office" I said looking away from his eyes.

"Oh ok, wait right here I go get your stuff from the lunchroom" Nikolai said with a timid smile.

I nodded and watched him jog back to the lunchroom and past Edward. Edward was now staring at me. I wanted to look away but couldn't.

"Why?" I whispered; I knew he would hear me even with the pouring rain. Out side.

Jasper caught my eye and walked over to me.

"Who was he?" asked Jasper.

"Oh, him; his named is Nikolai, he is new here" I said now looking away from Edward, I felt as though I was going to be sick.

"Hmm… are you going to be ok Bella?" asked Jasper.

I realized then that I was still crying.

"No, Jasper, I don't think I will be ok" and right after I said that, I threw up.

"Don't worry Bella, every thing will be ok." Jasper tried to reassure me as he held back my hair, he was trying to lighten my mood but it wasn't working.

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. My eyes fell on the lunchroom exit; Edward was still standing there watching me.

(Edward's POV)

I was killing me not to be the one holding Bella's hair as she threw up. She looked so pale almost as pale as me. I was glad Jasper was with her and not Nikolai, though. Suddenly the lunchroom doors opened and out walked Nikolai with a smirk. I read his thoughts.

_Hello Edward. Don't worry Bella is going to be fine, that is as long and you don't infer._

I stared at him in shock, I had no idea he knew about my power.

_Really Edward, did you honestly think I would find out about your lovely little gift. I found out about Isabella. Did you really think you could keep your power a secret too? I told you I've be seeing you and Isabella soon, and so here I am._

I didn't know what to do. Everything in my body wanted to rip him to pieces, but if I made one false move Nikolai would hurt Bella. Yet, how could I sit by and watch her with another vampire that I didn't trust.

"Here is your bag" Nikolai said to Bella. Handing it over to her week hand.

I could hear him clearly even with the pouring rain.

"Thanks, I've got it from here" muttered Jasper taking the bag from Nikolai.

At least Jasper wasn't mad at me enough to let someone else take care of Bella.

"Alright" said Nikolai who from the sound of it was getting annoyed. He stepped back.

"See you tomorrow" Bella said as Jasper led her away to the nurse's office.

"Until then" said Nikolai.

I felt better that Bella was away from Nikolai, for now. Nikolai waited until they were out of sight then he turned to me.

"So, Edward, did you really think I would let go of what happen to my beloved Scarlet?" called Nikolai.

"That wasn't my fault" I growled.

Suddenly Nikolai was only a few feet away from me.

"She would still be here, if it wasn't for you" he whisper in a deadly voice. Into my ear.

"Scarlet's death is on your hands not mine" I said and then walked away.

(Bella's POV)

Just when we were out of ear shot of Nikolai, Jasper said something that surprised me.

"I don't like that guy" he said as he looked over his shoulder as if to make sure we weren't being followed.

"And why is that?" I asked slightly annoyed, I thought Nikolai was pretty nice.

"I don't know he just gives me a bad feeling, like…" he trailed off.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I can't place it, it's almost like her is not human" he sighed.

"Like a vampire?" I asked

"I don't know normally I can tell if someone is a vampire" Jasper said as he again checked over his shoulder.

Jasper looked as though he was going to say something else, but he remained quiet until we reached the nurse's office.

"Bella, will you promise me something?" he asked suddenly.

"Umm… I guess it depends on what it is" I smiled weekly back

"Will you promise to be careful around Nikolai?" he asked. "And don't me sick on me like that again" he joked.

I smiled at him but I didn't understand why he was asking me to be careful, but I did see the harm in making this promise.

"Okay" I whisper as the nurse walked over to us.

"Which one of you is sick?" she asked.

I guessed she asked this because both Jasper and I were very pale.

"She is, she just threw up a minute ago" said Jasper in a voice that was filled with authority.

"Oh all right, I think its best then that she should go home if she is throwing up" said the nurse. Sighing.

"If I may, I drive her home" said Jasper in his most alluring voice, so he could get the nurse to go along with what he wanted.

"But… you will be late for your next class" said the nurse.

"It will be fine, my teacher won't mind, trust me" said jasper with a smile.

"Ok" was all she could manage to say before, jasper was leading me out of the building.

When we were out in the parking lot I finally spoke.

"I swear you're as bad as Ed..." I could even finish saying his name, it hurt too much, and once again I began to cry remembering how Edward had driven me home after the blood typing incident.

"Bella, don't worry. He still loves you" Jasper's words shocked me.

"What?" I asked, now I was completely baffled. "But... He... But... He said... He... He"

"Just trust me, I don't know why but he is lying about something" whispered Jasper as we got in the car to leave.

Now I was totally lost, Edward loved me? But the other day he said he didn't love me. Had he just lied to me? But why would he hurt me if he loved me? My head was spinning with questions. We were half way back to Charlie's house.

"Jasper?" I blurted out I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Hmm…"

"Please don't be mad with him... it must have been me, I must of done something.." I couldn't even bring myself to say his name.

"I'm not, I'm just worried about him and about you" he said softly.

"About me?" I was really surprised for some reason.

"Of course you are family and you're hurting. It worries me to see and feel you hurting so much" he said with a faint smile.

With the speed Jasper drove at by the time he was done talking we were at Charlie's house.

"Thank you Jasper, for everything" I said as I got out of the car.

Before I closed the door Jasper spoke.

"You're welcome and I pretty sure Alice will be stopping by after school" he said.

I nodded and closed the door. I made my way into the house and then into my room. My body was tired and so was I; I decide I need to sleep for awhile. I didn't want any one, I wanted to be on my own, I wanted Edward and me so run of somewhere together and live together for ever. Then my eyes shut and Edward was there in my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Edward's POV)

"Edward, its time you tell us what is going on" whispered Alice.

"I have no I idea what you are talking about" I lied. Not looking at her in the eyes.

"Cut the crap and just tell us" growled Emmett.

"We heard you and that new boy fighting outside. Who is Scarlett?" asked Rosalie.

They had heard too much, I couldn't hide anymore. It would only make things worse then they already were. But I couldn't say anything not with Nikolai sitting only a few tables away. I decide that I would tell them we got back home.

"What so now you are just going to ignore us?" growled Alice as her eyes darkened.

"No, I currently just don't feel like talking" I put heavy emphasis on the word currently hoping Alice would pick up what I meant.

Her eyes slowly lightened as she understood the meaning of what I had just said. My only hope was the Nikolai didn't pick it up too. I tried to read his mind but he was blocking me out. Nikolai sure wasn't the same person I had met all those years ago, in 1928. The bell rang I left my family to go to biology. It felt strange to sit in biology next to an empty seat. I shut my eyes for a second but it seemed to be an eternity, because Bella filled my mind. I could see her so clearly in my mind yet her eyes remained sad.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry" I said under my breath.

Biology droned on, I didn't hear a single word anyone said. I couldn't get Bella's sad eyes out of my mind. They tore at my heart; I didn't know how I was ever going to make it through this with her being so hurt. Currently nothing in my life felt right, I doubt anything would ever feel right without Bella. Class was coming to an end when Mike Newton came over to my desk.

"Hey, Cullen" Mike said looking at the desk not me.

"What do you want?" I snapped but I had already read his mind and knew.

_I wonder if he really broke up with her. God, he is such an ass._

"I wanted to know if what people are saying is true. That you and Bella really broke up" he finished and not once did he look at me.

I truly despised Mike.

"That doesn't really concern you, now quit irritating me and go away" I growled and Mike slowly backed way.

When the bell rang I almost ran out of the room. Alice was waiting for me by the door.

"Jasper thinks we all should go home" she sighed.

"I was just about to leave; I can't take being here any longer" I said as we walked out of the building.

"Give Rosalie your keys I want you to ride with me" Alice said in a quiet voice.

In the parking lot my family was waiting. I tossed the keys to Rosalie who smiled happily. We had three cars at school today, Alice's, Rosalie's, and mine. Rosalie tore out of the parking lot in my Volvo before the rest of us had even got in our cars. Alice waited for Emmet and Jasper to leave in Rosalie's car before she spoke.

"Are you really going to explain?" she asked.

I nodded and then Alice began to drive us home.

"Would you like to start or should I?" she asked.

I didn't even know where to start, so she took my silence and an answer.

"Alright. Let's start with why you are being an ass, and had to go and break Bella's heart" her voice flared.

"To protect her" I whispered.

"From what Edward? From you?" she asked not understanding.

"From my past and Nikolai" I sighed, there was no going back now.

It only took a few minutes to get to the house and by now we were home. Alice was about to ask another question when I stopped her.

"Let's go inside first" I said.

Alice only nodded. Inside everyone was waiting, including Carlisle, who must have come home early from the hospital. They all stared at me and wait for me to begin.

(Bella's POV)

I fell asleep shortly after I had laid down. My mind was spinning with thoughts and that had seemed to compose themselves in a dream. In the dream I seemed to be floating above myself watching.

I was in the meadow alone. But everything had changed, it was freezing cold and everything thing was dead including me. Craved into the dead tree that surround me way many different phases; "He lied", "He left", "He hurt you", "He never Loved you", "He truly is a monster". They were all about Edward. I stared at my lifeless body and saw the wound that had killed me, a bite mark in my neck where the blood was it slowly seeping out. Then I heard a voice.

"Poor girl, she never even had a chance" it was Nikolai.

Yet, he looked different, now he had long whites and he was wiping blood away from his mouth. Then suddenly Edward appeared out of thin air.

"She's dead" called Nikolai.

I watched as my angel bent down to hold my hand.

"I always loved you" he whispered but was gone again.

That when I woke up. I had a terrible headache too. I slowly went down the stairs, I had to be extra careful because I was still very tired and was more likely to miss a stair and then fall down them. The house was quiet and Charlie was still at work. My stomach growled and I realize just how hungry I was. My uneaten dry cereal was still on the kitchen table. I popped a piece in my mouth to see if it was stale, it wasn't. I grabbed a spoon and began to eat. The whole time I was wondering what my dream had meant. I didn't really think Nikolai was a vampire, but Jasper had put the idea in my head. I understood the dead meadow; it was a sign for my relationship with Edward. The cravings in the trees were my conflicted thoughts. But when I tried to put it together it became a cryptic puzzle that I couldn't comprehend. I was thinking about maybe going back up to bed for a few more hours, when the phone rang. I groaned and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella is that you sweetie?" it was my mom.

"Yeah it's me" I sighed.

"Hi honey. What's wrong?" even over the phone my mom could tell I wasn't ok.

"Nothing really, just a little under the weather, that's all" I lied, well it wasn't a total lie I did throw up earlier.

"Oh I'm sorry, you know I been sick too, guess it's just that time of year. Well I called we just to check in and see how you were doing"

I could tell in her voice that she knew I was telling her everything, but she didn't press the matter.

"Everything is fine, mom" I said trying to reassure her.

"That's good sweetie, well I should let you go and rest, feel better"

"I will, I love mom"

"I love you too. Bella call me anytime day or night if you need to talk"

"I will"

"Ok, bye sweetie"

"Bye" I said and then I hung up.

I wasn't ready to tell my mom that Edward and I were no longer together, because I knew she would ask what happened, and I knew I didn't have an answer. I was still tried. I decide that going up the stairs would take to much energy and I laid down on the couch. Shortly after doing so I was asleep again.

(Edward's POV)

Alice walked over to Jasper and put his hand in hers. I sighed and sat down on at the piano.

"Edward, who is he?" asked Alice.

"His name is Nikolai Vardeman" I sighed.

I had kept this a secret for so long. Esme gave me an encouraging smile, and I continue to reveal my past.

"I met him in 1928…"

"Wait, are you say he is a vampire" said Rosalie in shock.

Carlisle didn't look at me; I knew he remembered that year. It was during that time that I had left the family. I never really told anyone what happened during those dark years.

"Yes" I said in a low voice.

"But how come we couldn't sense that he is a vampire" asked Emmet in a lightly confused voice.

"He has an ability that allows him to hid what he is from other vampires" I whispered.

Jasper suddenly stood up.

"You were going to keep this from us, from Bella" he was almost yelling.

"Jasper, please calm down" said Alice as she tried to sooth him.

Slowly he sat back down, still looking upset.

"I want to tell you, but Nikolai was using what happen to Scarlett against me" I blurted out.

"Who is Scarlett?" asked Rosalie.

"Scarlett was Nikolai's wife, she died in 1930" I sighed.

I remembered the day she died so clearly, it had haunted my thoughts for many years.

"She was a vampire as well?" asked Alice.

"No, she was human" I said it softly, as if saying it was a sin.

"Human?" said Emmet.

I played a few notes on the piano and sighed deeply. Scarlett death was something I had tried to forget but never could.

"Edward, what happened to her?" asked Esme.

"She is the reason I came back" I hated to admit that I had planned to maybe never come back to Emse and Carlisle, all those years ago.

Esme looked a little hurt, but she didn't say anything.

"Something went wrong. Nikolai was trying to change her, but instead she died" I said it but wanted it to be a lie.

"What does her death have to do with you?" asked Alice.

I closed my eyes and instantly saw the face, the one face that had haunted me for so many years, Scarlett. Her pale blonde curls laying softly on her face, the shocking blue color of her eyes were dead and lifeless. I could still see the blood slipping from the corners of her mouth. Her full lips and face drained of all there color. But the one thing that had I remember more clearly then anything was the two small holes on her neck, where she had been bitten.

"Nikolai didn't remember being changed, not even the pain. Scarlett wanted to be a vampire like Nikolai. So they could together forever. I told Nikolai what he had to do" I said as shame filled my voice.

"Edward, what happened?" it was the first time Carlisle had spoken to me.

"She bled out before the venom reached her heart. Scarlet had a rare blood disease that prevented her blood from clotting" I said not meeting anyone's eyes.

"And he blames you for her death" deduced Alice.

"Yes" I whispered.

"What about Bella?" Jasper asked.

I had decided on the ride over that I could not tell them about Nikolai's threat to kill Bella.

"I don't love her" I hated myself even more every time I said them.

"I don't think Jasper meant that" said Carlisle, ignoring my lie.

"She needs to know he is a vampire" said Jasper.

I shook my head.

"I don't want her to have to worry" I said softly.

"So we are going to let her walk blindly into dangers waiting arms? That is completely crazy!" roared Jasper.

"Edward, she needs to know" agreed Alice.

"You don't understand! If she knows she'll be in more danger!" I was yelling, I couldn't help it the stress of the day had gotten to me.

"Edward, calm down. You aren't making sense" Esme said as she put her hands on my shoulders.

I put my face in my hands, and sat quiet for a moment. I needed to explain without putting Bella in danger. But the more I thought about it, I found there was no other option.

"I know Nikolai, if Bella doesn't know he won't have a reason to…kill her, but if she knows Nikolai will kill her without a second thought" I said as I lifted my head from my hands.

I was losing it, the idea of Bella being killed made me crazy.

"Edward, I think it is about time you and Rosalie get out and hunt" said Jasper; he must have sensed my stress.

I nodded and stalked out of the house.

**Author's note: I just wanted to thank everyone that has been reviewing this story. I'd like to apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. I think my next update will be hopefully late on Friday. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Bella's POV)

"Bella?" whispered Alice as she entered the house

I merely groaned and rolled onto my back. My day since I had come home had been quiet, expect for the fact I now had a cold and a fever. It was official I had spent way too much time in the pour cold rain today.

"Well, you are not going to school tomorrow that for sure" she smiled.

"Why? It's just a little cold, besides I couldn't stand having to be here alone all day" I protested.

Alice rolled her eyes and her smile widened.

"Bella, did I say you were going to be staying here? Or that you would be alone?" she asked, her eyes shined, she was up to something.

"Alice, what is going through your head?" I asked.

"You need some cheering up. So you, me, Jasper and Emmet are going Seattle for a little fun"

"Alice! There is no way Charlie will let me go"

Again she rolled her eyes. Then she pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hi, may I speak to Chief Swan? My name is Alice Cullen. I'm calling about his daughter, Isabella. Yes, I'll hold"

I stared at her in disbelief. It was annoying only to hear her part of the conversation.

"Hi, Chief Swan. No, no Bella is fine. I was just calling because she has a fever. I was wondering if it would be ok if I took her home to my dad, so he can make sure its nothing. Ok. Oh, Bella said you are working late, would it be ok if she stays the night? I already called and my parents said it would be fine. Really? Oh thank you. I tell her. Good-bye" and then she hung up.

I just shook my head, Alice was amazing.

"There now you can go. Charlie said you can come over and if you need to, you can stay home but he wants you to call him in the morning" said Alice her voice buzzing with joy.

Suddenly it hit me that Alice wanted me to come over to her house, where Edward would be. I began to get teary eyed.

"I can't… I can't handle going to the house with you" I admitted as I wiped away the tears that were building in my eyes.

"He isn't going to be home for a couple of days" Alice said.

"Alice, I…" I started.

"Listen it will be fine we are now stopping by the house. I promise you don't even have to get out of the car" she said as she again pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling now?" I asked curiously.

"Jasper" she whispered.

I quickly slide off the couch and went to the kitchen, to wash my cereal bowl. Even if I was sick I didn't want Charlie to have to come home to dirty dishes. When I finished Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice?" I called.

"I'm in your room, packing your stuff, I'll be down a minute" she called down the stairs.

I walked over to a cabinet and pull out some medicine for cold and fever. I popped two pills and washed them down with a little water. Then I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. Less then a minute after I sat Alice pranced down the stairs carrying a bag.

"Ok, come on, let's go" said Alice as headed for the door.

I followed, but I still wasn't sure what Alice had in mind. We got in her car and were off. It only took a few minutes to arrive at her home.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Alice.

I shook my head no, and felt a tear slip down my cheek. Alice gave me a quick smile, before disappearing into the house. I had loved coming here, but now it only made me want to cry. To keep myself from looking at the house I played with the radio. I was flipping through the stations when the car doors opened.

"Ready to be cheered up" said Emmet as he got in the drive's seat.

But before I could even say anything I sneezed. I doubt I would be cheered up from my current state.

"She's sick" said Alice in my defense as she and Jasper got in the back seat.

Emmet let out a soft laugh and I groaned. I shut my eyes and the car began to move. This was going to be interesting.

(Edward's POV)

I didn't want to leave. But if I didn't go hunt soon I wouldn't be able to make it through another day with humans. I could hear Rosalie taunting the bear she was after. She loved this part of the hunt. Normally I would be out enjoying myself like her, but I was too worried about not being at school tomorrow. Rosalie finished off her bear and smiled at me.

"Lighten up Edward. Bella will be fine in Seattle" she said as she scanned the area.

"What? Bella's in Seattle!" I screamed at her.

Bella was going Seattle and I was not going to be there to protect her. This was not what I needed to hear.

"Don't yell at me. I thought you knew" said Rosalie.

"No I didn't know! Why is she in Seattle?" I asked, I was still yelling.

"Stop yelling at me. It was Alice's idea she thought Bella could use some cheering up"

"What the hell was she thinking?"

"Relax, Jasper and Emmet; are with them" Rosalie sounded annoyed when she said Emmet name, my guess was that she didn't approve of him hanging out with Bella.

I relaxed a little at the thought of Bella being away from Nikolai. Yet, the thought of Bella being in such a large city and her being the trouble magnet she was kept me worried.

"So… do you really not love her?" Rosalie question surprised me, since when did she care?

"Rose can we please not talk about that" I sighed.

"Fine then let's talk about why you are so worried that she is in Seattle"

"What! Just because I not dating her, it means I'm not aloud to care about her!" I was screaming again.

"Edward, you know I don't like her very much, but she makes you happy so I accepted it. Now quit lying to me. I know you love her. She is the only person that makes you happy. I haven't seen you this miserable in years. Just stop lying and admit that you still love her" Rosalie stared at me; I knew I couldn't lie anymore.

I walked towards a large tree and leaned against it.

"I do. I love her more then I love anything else in this world" I whispered, not meeting Rosalie's eyes.

"Edward, then why lie?" she asked in a kind tone.

I hit the tree with my fit and it left a deep indent in the tree.

"Rose, please, isn't enough that you know I love her?" I asked.

"Edward, how are going to make it through this?" asked Rosalie, it was the questioned I had asked myself over and over again but I couldn't come up with an answer.

"I honestly don't know" I whispered.

(Bella's POV)

"Bella please let me do your hair. I'm bored" wined Alice from the backseat.

"Fine" I groaned, it was the fifth time she had asked me.

She gave a quick giggle and pull out her supplies.

"Lean you seat back" ordered Alice.

I did as I was ordered and leaned my seat back. After a long fifteen minutes of; brushing, pulling, spraying, and pinning my hair, Alice finial said I could sit back up. As I went to pull down the mirror Alice nearly yelled at me.

"Don't you dare pull that mirror down" she threatened.

"Alice, be fair" I said.

"Nope, it's a surprise" Alice said in a joyous tone of voice.

I hate surprise, because often it meant a full makeover from Alice.

"No surprises" I groaned.

"Now Bella, how are we going to cheer you up, if you won't let us have our fun?" asked Jasper with a teasing smile.

I couldn't help but feeling that no matter what they did to cheer me up, nothing would undo my overwhelming heartache. I missed Edward. The very thought of him made me want to cry. I shut my eyes in attempt to stop the tears. I could feel a wave of comfort slowly washing over me. My eyes flickered open and gave Jasper a little smile as a thank you.

"It will be ok. It will just take time" he whispered.

I nodded and looked away. Although I wanted to believe that he was right, I just couldn't. Edward was what made living in Forks bearable and without him in my life I wasn't sure I would be able to endure it. I had decided I would give it a week, which was also the end of school, and if I couldn't handle being here I would leave and live with my mom and Phil in Florida. I knew that this decision would upset Charlie. But it was the only thing in my life that sounded some what comforting. Slowly I closed my eyes again this time hoping for sleep.

"Alice, you're going to wake her up" whispered Emmet.

"No, I'm not. Jasper, hand me that blush" she ordered.

I opened my eyes to figure what the hell was going on. My seat was leaned back and Alice was holding a makeup brush and a container of blush.

"Told you" said Emmet to Alice.

"What are you doing?" I asked still not sure what was going on.

Jasper looked as though he could start cracking up at any second. That when I hit me. Alice had been doing my makeup while I was sleeping.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

A smile broke out across her face as she handed me a mirror.

"It's been killing me to see you not wear any makeup. Just because you're sick is no reason to look frumpy" she explained.

I looked at myself in the mirror. As normal Alice did a wonderful job on my makeup, but the beauty that I saw in the mirror could not compare to the pain and sadness that plagued my eyes. I sighed and handed the mirror back to Alice. Then I lead my seat back up and stared out the car window. Everything outside the car moved in a blur.

"What? Don't you like it?" asked Alice.

"I love it Alice" I whispered, but I continued to stare out the window.

I felt a little bad that I couldn't fake more enthusiasm, but I knew she would understand. It was dark out and I began to wonder when we would arrive in our destination. I knew we were in the city by the blur of light that I was seeing.

"Emmet, could you drive any slower?" wined Jasper.

"Hey, I drive faster then you!" shot back Emmet.

"Both of you drive slower then sin. So shut up" growled Alice.

I let out a long sighed and finally looked away from the window.

"How much long do I have to endure your bickering?" I asked it came out harsh when I intended it to be playful.

Alice gave me an apologetic smile.

"We are here" said Emmet with a joyous smile.

"Let the official cheering up begin" beamed Alice.

I gulped in fear, at the thought of what they had in mind to cheer me up.

(Edward's POV)

Rosalie had made it very clear that Bella would be safe, but I was still worried. I had asked Rosalie if we could go home early just in case, but she only got pissed at me.

"Edward! She is going to be fine. There is no reason to need to leave early" she was nearly yelling.

I have a tendency to get on my family's nerves when it came to Bella's well being.

"Now please go find eat" she ordered.

I hadn't eaten anything since she told me where Bella was going. So I knew she was right, I had to go eat, after all that's why we were here. I took off running. I was a good mile away from Rosalie when I caught the scent of something or to be correct of someone.

"I've got to hand it to you Edward. I mean you really broke her heart" said Nikolai nearly laughing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I tried to keep myself form ripping him to shreds.

He was standing at the foot a huge tree with an arrogant smile plastered across his face.

"A boy's got to eat, and I doubted you like it if I was nibbling on your Isabella… wait I nearly forgot she isn't your's anymore" now he was laughing.

"Don't talk about her" I growled, my hand were now in fists.

"Edward, in case you have forgotten I'm calling the shots this time. Now since you are here let us talk, it's been years" Nikolai voice was sharp and serious.

"Yes, let's talk about how you killed your own wife. You remember Scarlett, don't you?" I said the only thing that I knew would make him angry.

Before I could even register that he had moved his hands were around my throat. Nikolai squeezed my throat; his eyes were filled with hate. For the first time since I had been changed I felt real pain.

"You have no right to speak her name" he roared as he continued to squeeze.

I tried to speak but couldn't his grip was too tight.

"It's your fault she is dead" he screamed.

I tried to break free from his grip but my feet were out the ground.

"I lost my only love, now you must pay" Nikolai roared.

His voice was so loud that it sent a group of birds sitting in a neighboring tree off into the night sky. I struggled against him, but it seemed to do no good. I needed help. Where was Rosalie? How could she not hear this?

"I watched the only person I had ever loved die in my arms, because of you" he screamed.

"Edward!" screamed Rosalie through forest, she was close.

"You will pay" he whisper as then let go of my throat.

I fell to the ground with a thud. Nikolai took one last look at me then took off running into the forest. My neck throbbed and then in an instant the pain was gone.

"Edward! What the hell happen?" said Rosalie and she helped me to my feet.

"Nikolai" was all I could manage to say.

Rosalie stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"We should go home" she whispered.

I nodded and we both began to run as fast as we could. The whole way home, I couldn't get my mind off Nikolai's anger and the pain I had felt. He had changed in more then I could have believed; he was stronger now. He stronger then any other vampire I had met. It made me wonder what else I didn't know about him.


End file.
